This invention relates to seals and more particularly to a seal for a large annular opening.
When sealing large annular openings, one of the problems is preventing the seal from inverting or flipping through when high pressures are being sealed. Another problem is keeping the cylindrical surfaces between which the seal is disposed concentric.
Elastomer seals for large annular openings are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,593, and the following applications filed by the common assignee, one entitled "Large Annular Segmented Seal with Lock Portions", Ser. No. 451,585, filed Dec. 20, 1982, another Ser. No. 366,458, filed Apr. 8, 1982 and entitled "Segmented Annular Seal".